


qmi | shopping date

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zhou Mi drags Kyuhyun to the mall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	qmi | shopping date

Kyuhyun drags his feet as Zhou Mi drags him into yet  _another_  store that sells exactly the same clothes as the last, but Zhou Mi is gushing about how wonderful these ones look. Somehow, Kyuhyun got corralled into caring all of Zhou Mi’s bags as the other man flits around from rack to rack, oozing sunshine over everything.

  
“Isn’t this so  _handsome_ , Kui Xian?” Zhou Mi effuses, picking a blazer out of the rack.

  
“It looks exactly the same as the one you have on, Mi,” Kyuhyun states flatly. His feet hurt, his stomach is growling, and his arms feel like they’re about to fall off.

  
“But this one has  _fringe_ ,” Zhou Mi says, pointing out something that apparently looks different from the jacket he’s already wearing. Kyuhyun can’t tell the difference.

  
Now Zhou Mi is pulling him towards the back where he stops in front of the line of bags they have set up at the back after taking a longing glance at the racks of shoes. He sorts through them while Kyuhyun collapses onto the waiting chairs meant for people to try on shoes. The bags drop around his feet and he closes his eyes for just a minute.

  
He wouldn’t have minded falling asleep, but Zhou Mi is calling for him so he begrudgingly opens his eyes. Zhou Mi is waving a set of bags around, trying them on to see if they fit his aura. “This set of shoes just isn’t  _me_ ,” he had said earlier that day after walking around the store for thirty minutes.

  
“It’s a pair of shoes, not a girlfriend,” Kyuhyun had muttered. “You don’t have to marry them.” But Zhou Mi didn’t hear and walked around for another ten minutes just to make sure he and the shoes didn’t have a soul connection. “A sole connection,” Kyuhyun retorted later.

  
“What do you think, Kui Xian?” he asks.

  
“Looks good,” Kyuhyun replies offhandedly, wondering when they’ll be able to go home or at least to the food court because his stomach is growling since it’s been hours since he ate last.

  
“But which one do you like  _better_?” Zhou Mi asks a few minutes later, once he narrows his selections down to a bag in each hand. “Mauve or taupe?”

  
Kyuhyun doesn’t care. They both look the same. He gestures to the purply one on the right. “Taupe.”

  
Zhou Mi squawks indignantly. “Kui Xian, that is  _mauve_.”

  
“Whatever, pick the mov one,” he says, mispronouncing the word. “Don’t you already have a bag like that?”

  
“But I need one to go with my new coat!” the man replies. He still evaluates the bags.

  
Kyuhyun stomach grumbles audibly this time and he holds his hands over his tummy to calm the sound. “Miiiii, can we please go?” he asks grumpily.

  
But Zhou Mi is already prancing around the store with his bag trying to see if he can find another jacket to go with it, because what’s the point of buying a bag for just one jacket? Kyuhyun wonders how easily he could sneak out without Zhou Mi noticing. He quietly gathers all the bags and runs for the exit, dodging all the salespeople who try to convince him that he too needs a jacket exactly like the one he’s wearing. He walks down the long corridor—had it been this long when they walked down?—in the direction of the food court, but he keeps walking and doesn’t see anything. He doesn’t remember walking down this way, but Zhou Mi had pulled him in and out of stores so quickly that he barely remembered walking into the mall.

  
Zhou Mi realizes Kyuhyun has disappeared a good twenty minutes after he left the store. “Kui Xian?” he calls, wandering around for a little bit to make sure his bag has the appropriate look for if he’s distressed. It does. He buys the bag quickly and looks for Kyuhyun who doesn’t answer his phone. “It’s probably dead from gaming,” Zhou Mi tells himself. He strides towards the food court, and his long legs get him there in two short minutes. He runs past all the different booths, but he can’t find a tall derp nomming on his food. He pulls out his phone and tries to call Kyuhyun again. “Hi Kui Xian I’m sorry that I took so long but I’m done now and I’ll buy you whatever food you want just pick up and come find me okay bye.”

  
It takes him a good hour to find Kyuhyun. When Zhou Mi finally locates his shopping companion, he finds him hidden in the corner of a gaming store with what looks to be the owner and a pair of PSP’s. Neither looks up when Zhou Mi gets close and it isn’t until they get to a checkpoint in their game does Kyuhyun finally acknowledge the pair of two-toned wingtips that had been standing in front of him for twenty minutes.

  
“I guess I should probably go,” Kyuhyun hands the PSP to the owner.

  
The guy doesn’t say anything, just takes the PSP back and nods like he knows what’s going on. Kyuhyun groans and drags Zhou Mi out of the store.

  
“I didn’t know you knew him!” Zhou Mi exclaims. “Why didn’t you introduce me?”

  
“Because I  _don’t_  know him, I just needed to do something that didn’t involve looking at clothes,” Kyuhyun replies, brushing him off.

  
Zhou Mi tries to take some of his shopping bags but Kyuhyun charges on ahead. “Are you done?”

  
“Yes, I’m done,” Zhou Mi replies. “I’m sorry for taking so long, Kui Xian. If you wanted to leave, you could’ve just said something!”

  
“But you looked so happy with your taupe bag,” Kyuhyun mumbles.

  
Zhou Mi doesn’t bother to correct him but this time drags him to the exit. They drive back to the dorms and finally Kyuhyun can collapse onto his bed while Zhou Mi insists on showing him everything he just bought, forgetting that Kyuhyun was there the entire time.

  
“Hyung, we  _really_  need to find you a girlfriend,” Kyuhyun mumbles as he pulls out his phone.

  
“There was that cute girl who worked in the store where I bought these shoes,” Zhou Mi says as he slips his feet inside. “Kui Xian, we can go back next week and buy shoes for you. That won’t look too desperate right? And then she can see me and my superior knowledge of fashion and we can talk about shoes and…”

  
Kyuhyun pulls the pillow over his face and groans.


End file.
